


The Bodyguard

by CalsBeanieProtection



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalsBeanieProtection/pseuds/CalsBeanieProtection
Summary: Ben Mitchell begins to receive threats, and it isn't long before he realises he can't ignore the problem any longer. Scared, he seeks out his father's help, who assigns him a bodyguard.Callum Highway is combat trained, and takes his job seriously, but also hides a dark secret. Will Ben find it out or will it be something he takes to the grave?
Relationships: Ben Mitchell & Phil Mitchell, Callum "Halfway" Highway & Lexi Pearce, Callum "Halfway" Highway & Stuart Highway, Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, Jay Brown & Callum "Halfway" Highway, Jay Brown/Ben Mitchell, Jay Brown/Lola Pearce, Whitney Dean/Callum "Halfway" Highway
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. The Threat

The thing about grudges is they can be held for the longest of time. Sometimes new ones can be created, old ones revived and ones stemming from people you don’t know. They can be from people you once considered friends, to complete strangers who stare you down for bumping into them in the street by accident. Sometimes you have so many people who whole a grudge against you, you begin to lose count, and when a threat is presented, your mind starts questioning who it could be.

This was the case as Ben Mitchell stared at his computer screen. Another email shining bright back at him, another threat. They’d started off randomly, a letter appearing on his doormat one day, a heavy threat of ‘you’ll pay for what you did’ from cut out magazines glued to the plain white paper.

Ben sighs, he knows he can’t ignore this any longer and he needs to be protected, for everyone else’s sake if not his own. Being Phil Mitchell’s son comes with grudges, death threats and beatings within their own rights. He’s had his nose broken more times than he cares to remember. Some homophobic, some simply for his family connections. Phil tells him to grow a pair and accept its his life and if he wants to fit into the Mitchell family, it doesn’t come without problems. Ben doesn’t want problems. He wants happiness, love and nothing more than finding someone worth sharing his life with.

Picking up his phone he dials the number he knows he needs to, listening to the dial tone before hearing a rough “Hello,” on the other end.

“Dad, its me. I need your help.”

\--

Callum Highway, trained bodyguard, businessman and entrepreneur. He wasn’t someone that people messed with in Walford, him and his brother being the sole heirs to Highway Enterprises after their parents died in a freak accident whilst holidaying in New Zealand. Callum spent seven years of his life in the army, including a two-year deployment to Afghanistan. When he returned injured, he flung himself into his fathers’ business, building it from the ground after being threatened with liquidation, and eventually hired his brother, Stuart to help. It was a random night, where bitterness nipped at his nose, and carol singers flooded the streets, that he decided protecting people was something he wanted to do. A group of guys decided it was a good idea to torment a woman, walking home from a late shift at the hospital. Callum had intervened and taken every single one of them, watching them all writhe in pain on the floor after taking them all out. _My saviour._ The woman had gasped to him, full of wonder and praise. In that moment, Callum signed up to numerous martial arts glasses, changed his diet and trained harder than he ever did for the army. He wanted to do it right, and so he did.

Light flooded the room, the sun basking Callum in its warmth as he lay sprawled on his bed, exhausted after last nights excursions. His latest conquest remained still beside him, oblivious to Callum waking. Standing, Callum grabs a pair of shorts, pulling them up his long legs before striding over to the balcony of his penthouse. He was rich, and he liked showing it. He let the breeze drift over him, the early morning sun sneaking its way through the clouds to light up the sky for the day ahead. Callum wasn’t sure when sleeping around became his thing, but part of him knew it stemmed from the loss of his boyfriend Chris. He knows it isn’t the way to deal with the grief, but he can’t deny the feeling he gets when he sleeps with someone. The high and adrenaline rush of knowing he is never going to see that person again. _It makes me forget._

His temporary guest begins to stir, bringing Callum back to now, and how he was going to politely kick him out. He smiles lazily, calculating the way he stretches his body and Callum is sure he’s done it numerous times before in an attempt to make Callum’s mouth water no doubt.

“Come back to bed,” the stranger whispers, as he props himself up on his elbows, resting his chin on his eyes and giving Callum seductive eyes. Callum rolls his eyes and feels the pair of eyes that stabs evil looks into the back of his head.

“Sorry, I have more important things to do,” Callum mutters, “feel free to help yourself to some breakfast on your way out.” Callum rounds into his bathroom, but not before the slightly raised “arsehole” is thrown at him. Callum pays no mind as he sees his reflection in the mirror and winces at the ghastly sight. He sighs as he flips the shower tap on to cold and allows the harshness of the water to cascade over him, his teeth gritted through the process. He hears the door slam in the distance, a sure sign his nameless guest has now departed. Callum stands under the stream for a few seconds more before switching it off and grabbing the towel from the rail. He cleans his teeth before pulling on some shorts and trains, heading out to run the morning away.

Once back home Callum settles down in front of his laptop, after another hot shower and a small bite for breakfast he’d picked up on the way home from the small café on the corner. _Email time!_ He smiles to himself as he sees Whitney, his personal assistants name pops up and the familiar _ding_ from his laptop ricocheting off the walls.

Client: Phil Mitchell, local businessman

Subject: Benjamin Mitchell – only son of Phil

Purpose: Bodyguard

Duration: Until instructed otherwise

Salary: TBC

Callum’s eyes turn into slits as he reads the email multiple times. He has heard many stories of the notorious Phil Mitchell and was aware he wasn’t someone who was usually messed with, so part of him didn’t understand why he’d been asked to bodyguard his son. Phil is ruthless and wasn’t afraid to stamp on anyone who got in his way. _This doesn’t make sense, and why didn’t they know the salary?_ Every job Callum had undertaken had always had a set salary, he was an expensive and highly trained bodyguard, even doing services for some celebrities, some stuck up, some not. Callum rubs his temples as he composes his email response, deciding that Whitney has definitely lost her mind even offering him such a job.

_It’s a pass, I’m not bodyguarding for Phil Mitchell._

Callum barely shuts his laptop before he hears the shrill sound of his phone, his closest friends name flashing on the screen.

“What do you mean it’s a pass?” Whitney sounds hysteric.

“I mean, I’m not doing the job whit, I won’t shadow Benjamin Mitchell, he is probably a spoiled kid whose daddy hasn’t given enough attention to.”

“Callum, have you even researched him?”

“No,” Callum replies bluntly. “I haven’t, because I’m not taking the job.”

“Just look into him please, they’re gonna be paying a lot of money for his protection. I gotta go anyway, Stuart is sending me some more jobs for the other guys, but I’ll text you later. Drink tonight?”

“You know I don’t mix business with pleasure.” Callum laughs.

“Give over, you big gay twat,” she snorts, earning her a harder laugh from her friend on the other end. “Speak soon.”

With that she’s gone, and Callum has no choice but to get out his laptop once more and google Benjamin Mitchell. He clicks the first page he finds and begins to find out small details.

He is twenty-four, has blue eyes and darkish brown hair. He is the sole heir to Mitchell Motors and any other business his father owns. He prefers to be called Ben and has only had one relationship, a boyfriend who died in a hate crime attack. _That’s rough,_ Callum thinks to himself as he stares at the screen. He didn’t understand why he needed protection. He was a buff looking man, however Callum placed this down to a fear of fighting since what happened to his boyfriend.

Lifting his phone, he composes a quick message to Whitney, letting her know he’d take the job, on the condition he doesn’t need to deal with Phil.

\----

“Ben!” He spins round at the mention of his name, his guard on high alert but he visibly relaxes when he notices Jay barrelling towards him.

“Jay, mate. No work today?” he asks.

“Nah I lost the job, didn’t I?” The news is something that Ben thought should have made Jay somewhat upset, yet here his friend was practically jumping around for joy.

“What happened?”

“They found out about Friday, didn’t they?” he states, although as hard as Ben tries to remember Friday just doesn’t register in his mind.

“Right, that’s unfortunate, but what are you gonna do now?” Ben questions, watching as Jay runs through his dark hair with his left hand.

“I don’t even know, I was thinking maybe I could speak nice to Billy, see if he’s got anything for me.”

Ben laughs loudly, earning a filthy look from Jay. “Good luck with that one mate, Billy aint who he used to be. Not since he went into business with my dad. You up for a coffee?”

Jay nods, allowing the words to sink in before he suggests the café across the street. Ben follows behind him as Jay crosses the road and pushes the door open to a small chic café, a bell dinging to signal their arrival. They look around the small space and Ben immediately concludes that it is a family run business. The strong smell of coffee hits his nostrils immediately and the small chatter of the customers makes him smile. It’s a lovely place and feels welcoming.

Placing their orders, they’re told it will be a few minutes and that they will be brought over by their waitress, a small blonde girl who immediately catches Jay’s eyes. Settling into a small table in the furthest corner, Ben asks Jay what his plans for the rest of the day are.

“I’m gonna see Billy, the hope for the best. What about you? How’s project ‘Mitchell Mechanics?’” The questions causes a smile to grace Ben’s features and before long they’re rambling on about the plan Ben has of opening his own car business, away from his dad. They’re interrupted briefly with their coffees being placed down in front of them, and a small wink escapes Jay at the girl, who’s name badge reads _Lola._

“Are you finished ogling the staff?” Ben remarks, earning a snort from his friend. A call from Ben’s phone breaks their banter and Ben eyerolls as he reads his father’s bodyguards name.

“What Jason?”

 _“Your father would like you here immediately,”_ he replies in his usual gruff voice.

“Well, he does own a phone and can call me himself.” Ben knows he’s being childish, but he doesn’t care.

“ _Mr Mitchell, please this is of utmost importance. It is in regard to your previous phone call.”_ The response makes Ben still and he nods a reply, his mind catching up with the realisation that Jason can’t see him.

“Okay, I’ll be there in about twenty minutes.”

“ _Mr Phil is sending a car for you, please text me your location and I will send it to you straight away. Are you alone?_ ” Ben finds the question slightly weird and out of nature for the security guard but answers anyway.

“No, Jay is with me. He will be accompanying me. He needs to speak to Billy.”

“ _Okay, that’s fine. I will see you both shortly Mr Mitchell.”_

The line disconnects and Ben texts their location before filling Jay in on what he received and why he needed his dads help.

\------

“Benjamin!” His father rises from the leather chair to greet his only son. “Jay, how nice of you to join us.”

“Thank you, Mr Mitchell. It’s been quite a while huh?”

“Yes, quite a while.” Phil responds before he settles himself down in his seat once more.

Its only when he does sit down that Ben notices a man standing directly behind him. He takes in all of his features, the ruggedness of his jawline, the slight stubble gracing his chin. His eyes are an ocean blue from what Ben can gather and he is built. He’s breathtakingly beautiful but his demeanour implies he isn’t someone you would want to get on the wrong side of. The mysterious man must feel Ben’s eyes on him because he looks over, their eyes connecting and Ben feels air slip out of his lungs, a sudden need for his inhaler presenting itself.

“Benjamin, this is Callum Highway. Your bodyguard.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You aint the only person receiving things Benjamin,” his father says. “I’ve been getting emails, pictures of you, when you’re out at every bar within a two-mile radius.” He shakes his head, disappointment evident, something Ben saw often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long. I lost all my motivation for my writing, but some amazing people have given me it back! Hopefully will be updating again this week!  
> This is just a little filler chapter, the good stuff happens in the next one!

“Dad, you can’t be serious?” Ben asks as he eyes his father who leans forward in his seat ever so slightly.

  
“Just listen to me for a moment.”

  
To his own surprise and rather evidently his fathers, Ben listens. He lets him speak, sitting quietly, his eyes stealing glances at the mysterious man standing to the side.

  
“You aint the only person receiving things Benjamin,” his father says. “I’ve been getting emails, pictures of you, when you’re out at every bar within a two-mile radius.” He shakes his head, disappointment evident, something Ben saw often.

  
“What you mean that someone’s been following me?”

  
“Yes, and they’re starting to become worrying. The messages are threatening.”

  
Ben laughs a little. “Dad, the whole reason you have such a huge security detail is because you’re threatened on the daily.”

  
“It’s not just me they’re threatening. They’re threatening you. Your mother, too and I can’t take that risk anymore.”

  
Ben recoils slightly. He knew he’d been threatened, having received one himself, but he had no idea his mother had been too. The way his father is looking at him gives Ben all the information he needs. His father is scared, the threat appearing to be very real. There’s one thing to know about the Mitchell’s; they don’t scare easy, so if Phil Mitchell is then there’s a serious problem. 

  
“It’s just idle, no doubt, but it doesn’t hurt to be cautious, so I’ve put some measures in place. This is Callum Highway, and like I said, he will be your bodyguard for the foreseeable. He will live with you, shop with you and watch everything you do.”

  
“He gonna watch me take a piss?” Ben’s eyes find Callum’s, his own burning curiosity. Ben realises how beautiful he is. He’s dressed impeccably, his dark blue suit ironed to perfection, hugging him in all the right places, and his stance is strong, his legs slightly parted. He looks strong. Powerful. Beautiful. 

  
“Benjamin now isn’t the time for your jokes,” his father’s voice breaks the spell.

  
Callum takes a few steps forward, his long legs allowing him to reach Ben in three easy strides and holds out his hand, Ben’s eyes falling to it. “Callum Highway,” he says, and Ben feels the tingling of his spine at the velvetiness of his voice. He sits up straight, clearing this throat as he grasps the hand in front of him, the firmness of the shake sending sparks flying through the room so much, they create holes in the walls, only visible to him. 

  
All too soon the contact is cut short and Callum takes a step back. Ben catches a frown and wonders silently why. 

  
“Look after my boy,” his father says, earning a swift nod.

  
“He’s in safe hands, Mr Mitchell. Let’s go.” 

  
We make it outside, a black car sitting pretty on the sidewalk. _Expensive._

  
“Do you do this a lot then?” Ben attempts small talk as he bundles himself into the car, his mind noting his address is already programmed into the satnav. 

  
Callum thinks about his question. “No.”

  
“Maybe you can teach me some of your fight moves, just in case. I’d be willing to learn.”

  
“Are you offering to be a student?”

  
“Are you asking me to be one?”

  
Callum laughs and Ben thinks it’s the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard. “No, I don’t teach. I train and fight and protect where necessary Benjamin.”

  
Ben cringes.

  
“Ben,” he mutters quietly.

  
“Sorry?” 

  
“It’s just Ben. I hate being called by my full name.”

  
Callum nods making a mental note in the back of his mind to reserve the use of the name Benjamin solely for when his client has, undoubtedly pissed him off. 

  
Once they pull to a stop Ben is out the car before it has even been fully parked, racing to the door to unlock and relock it, stopping Callum from entering. Callum sighs as he takes out the key Phil gave him, sliding it into the lock, opening the door to find a dumbfounded Ben gaping back.

  
“Of course, you have a fucking key. I don’t need a bodyguard, or someone tailing me every day of the week. I have a life, places to be, people to meet if you get my drift.” His eyebrows wiggle suggestively.

  
“Whether or not you agree, you and I are going to be very close from now on.” Ben keeps his distance, feeling weary. 

  
“Don’t worry, I don’t bite.” Callum says.

  
“Maybe I do.”

  
Callum deadpans. “I am told I taste good.”

  
The moisture in Ben’s mouth evaporates. He wasn’t expecting that response. 

  
“Well, the couch is yours, I guess. I don’t have space in the spare room, it’s mostly just junk but if you last, we can sort that out.” 

  
“Sofa is fine, thanks.”

  
Ben watches as he takes a laptop from a bag he hadn’t realised he was holding, before placing it on the coffee table in front of him. Ben takes this time to study him. He has some light stubble sprinkled along his jaw, its short. His hair is gelled to perfection, the dark brown locks sitting perfectly. His eyes, bluer than the ocean. Any ocean Ben had ever seen. He could almost see the waves crashing within them. 

  
Feeling eyes upon him Callum lifts his head, looking straight through Ben.

  
“Tell me about you.” Ben says, his eyes never leaving Callum’s.

  
“No,” Callum replies, rather dryly. “I don’t tell clients my personal life. I don’t mix business with pleasure and nobody needs to know anything about me other than I’m good at my job.” The harshness of his town throws Ben off guard, he isn’t used to someone not falling at his feet or every demand. 

  
“I didn’t want your life story, but I would have liked some information about the man who will be tailing me for god knows how long,” Ben snaps back his response.

  
Callum laughs a little, and it’s a sound that has Ben mesmerised, completely under a spell. 

  
“There really isn’t much to know. I was in the army, and came home and ended up ding combat training. I’m fully trained in guns, explosives, kung-fu and every other martial arts you could possibly imagine.”

  
“What about family?” Ben dared to ask.

  
Callum remained silent, mulling over his thoughts as he battled internally with himself. Do I want you to know? He figured there was no harm, a simple search of his name would bring up all the articles of his parents anyway. “My parents died when I was 14. They were on holiday, and their boat capsized. Me and my brother took over their business and I decided to throw my all into it.”

  
Ben listens quietly, before offering a sympathetic smile.

  
“Story time is over, I’m rather tired though, so if you have a duvet and pillow for me that would be great.” Callum mutters, a sour taste in his mouth at the amount of information he had willingly shared with Ben.

  
Ben nods, quickly standing to his feet before disappearing into what Callum assumed was his spare room. Callum hears rattling around, a sign Ben is moving boxes in search of the bedding. He appears a short time later, a red cover in his hands, completely engulfing his small frame.

  
“This is all I could find, sorry.”

  
“This is perfect, thank you.” 

  
Ben slowly retreats to his room, stopping as he notices Callum pull some loose-fitting shorts out of his bag, before stripping his body of his clothes. Ben feels his temperature rise as he takes in the perfect tone of his body but quickly goes into his room as Callum turns around.

Callum grabs his phone, sending off a message to Whitney asking if she has any new information for her.

  
 **Whitney Dean** : Nothing yet, we’ve got access to all of the Mitchells emails and the camera system at his place of work.

  
 **Callum Highway** : Is that with or without Phil Mitchells permission?

  
 **Whitney Dean** : You’re still pissy that you had to go and meet him at the same time as Mini Mitchell then?

  
Callum laughs quietly at his phone before promising her he isn’t and that they would speak tomorrow. Settling down he finds the comfiest position for himself before drifting to the depths of hell. 

  
Ben clicks at his keyboard, keen to find anything he can about his mysterious bodyguard, and is astounded to find an article on his parents. 

  
**HIGHWAY ENTERPRISE OWNERS KILLED AS THEIR BOAT CATCHES FIRE OFF THE COAST OF NEW ZEALAND.**   
_Elite socialites Jonno and Marie Highway were taking a well-deserved break from their multimillion pound business to lap up the sun in New Zealand, when locals raised the alarm shortly after 6pm on June 9th. Locals reported seeing flames reach great heights, that spread quickly through out the boat. Officials reaching the boat state the boat was already capsized with no signs of their body’s, but strong evidence to suggest they had been killed in the accident. They are survived by sons Callum and Stuart._

  
Ben does a little more research on the man sleeping on his couch, establishing he is work nearly £350 million. He owns multiple businesses within Highway Enterprises and has a daughter, who he hasn’t seen since she was a year old. The new information swirls his mind and before long he realises it is nearly 1am and he’s parched. Sliding out of bed, he makes his way into the kitchen, pouring himself some water from the dispenser. He notices Callum’s leg sticking out from beneath the covers hiding the rest of him from view. He is sprawled on his back, his hands locked on his chest. He looks dangerous, even in sleep. 

  
Ben creeps forward a little, but stops almost immediately as Callum shifts in his sleep, the cover falling from his torso slightly to reveal all the way down to his stomach. Ben can’t help but stare, his eyes making their way down his body, stopping on the scars that litter his stomach, a bullet hole sits just below his right shoulder, but it is the deep and ragged, as though it has never properly healed from the trauma it has suffered. It is mostly white, but reddish pink in some parts. Subconsciously, Ben finds his hand reaching out, but he doesn’t get far, his wrist being grabbed.

  
He sees Callum's eyes pierce his own, a fierce burning in them. “Get a good look then?”

  
Ben loses his ability to speak, his mouth opening and closing but no words coming out.

  
“You have a daughter,” Ben whispers. “Why don’t you see her?”

  
Callum thinks about the question, realising Ben has been doing some research of his own, Ben noting the evident hurt flitting across his face as he remembers the small, beautiful baby he left behind.

  
Callum isn’t sure why he is telling Ben, but he is. “She was beautiful, blonde hair, the prettiest blue eyes, and her laugh would light up any room. She will be 9 now, her mum had her when I was 20. Drunken mistake I guess, but her family poisoned her against me. I made enemies, being in the army and all, so she took her from me when she was one. I haven’t seen her since, I don’t know if she kept her name or my name, I don’t even know where she is.”

  
“Can’t you find that out? I mean, you found out everything about me.”

  
Callum shakes his head. “Her family are good at hiding. Some people don’t want to be protected, and you can’t protect someone who won’t let you.”

  
Ben doesn’t understand what his response means, all he knows that whatever the reason for Callum losing contact with his daughter, it wasn’t his choice, and he was going to find out who it was. 


End file.
